Own Kinda' Pretty
by Mita
Summary: Name: Akari Age: 19 Most likely to: Fall down Least likely to: Join the circus as an acrobat rATED T GILLXANGELAXCHASE BTW LOTSA HUMOR
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Akari **

**Age: 19**

**Most likely to: Fall down**

**Least likely to: Join the circus as an acrobat**

"Ugh." I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. "Oh yeah." I boarded the boat yesterday and got to this island. I got out of the bed and I almost fell down, but I grabbed a bedpost to stay standing. I walked downstairs and I saw three people. They said there names were Colleen, Jake, and Yolanda. I thanked them for taking care of me, and I went outside and I hit someone short. I fell backwards being the awkward person I am and once I got up I saw it was an old man. He proclaimed himself the mayor. He told me to go introduce myself to the townsfolk. I talked to the shopkeepers. Their names were oh shoot I could not remember. Oh well, I walked up to the Town Hall and I was looking down to try to remember their names the woman was Barbara maybe? I was so focused in my thoughts that I ran, and being the klutz I am, fell over a guy. I looked down so much for a good impression I spoke softly,

"I'm sorry are you okay?" I lifted my head and saw him looking at me intently. His wide-open eyes dropped halfway and he said gruffly,

"Yeah I'm fine." He got up and pulled me up. He said,

"My name's Gill, so you're the new farm owner, right?" I said sarcastically,

"Yeah my names New Farm Owner." He raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Then New Farm Owner your parents were pretty smart in giving you that name. They hit your job right on the mark." I laughed sarcastically,

"Ha, ha, so funny. My name's actually Akari." Gill said,

"Oh I think I liked New Farm Owner better." I sighed,

"Has anybody ever told you you're annoying?" Gill replied,

"Has anybody ever told you you're sarcastic?" I retorted furiously and sarcastically,

"Oh really I had no~ clue. I'll take my leave Annoying!" After my snide comment Gill replied happily,

"Ok see ya' New Farm Owner." I stomped off into the Town Hall and introduced myself to Elli. I asked her,

"Is that Gill kid always like that?" She sighed and sadly replied,

"Well usually, but he's especially mean to new people." I slumped my shoulders in defeat and sighed,

"Great. Just wonderful on my first day I'm here somebody already hates me." Elli just laughed. I decided to make friends with her and said, "I don't even know why guys are malicious to me! I never did anything to them why do they torment me so! WHY~!" She started having giggling fits and said,

"I like you! You are funny! He he he he!" I bowed and said,

"Thank you, thank you, I'm here for the rest of my life hopefully!" Just then Gill entered and I said irritated, "Don't tell me you work here Annoying." Elli said,

"Akari don't be mean to him. He's the mayor's son." I snorted,

"Oh so just because he's the mayor's son he gets special treatment? Well I'll tell ya' not from me!" I raised my fist in the air and he started to exude a sorrowful aura with his face looking down. I immediately felt shameful and decided that I should apologize. Even if it was regretfully, an apology was needed. I walked over to him with my nose high in the air denying him to see my blush. I spoke,

"Hey, Gill I'm sorry that was a little mean." He mumbled softly,

"It's alright." Then he left to go do some work, as he passed me by I thought I had seen a little red on his cheeks. '_**Was he blushing?'**_ I__shook the thought off when I walked back to where the mayor was and I said,

"I think I talked to everyone here." He asked me,

"Did you meet Chase?" I tilted my head sideways and asked,

"Chase?" He then directed me to the Sundae Inn and as soon as I walked into the door I walked into somebody, again, and fell down. This time though I got up quickly and said, "Sorry I'm looking for somebody. I have to introduce myself." I helped the guy up and noticed he had violet eyes. Quite intriguing actually. He flipped his orange hair back and said sarcastically,

"Yeah and who is this person you have to meet?" I turned my sarcasm on,

"Oh it's probably this old sarcastic coot, whatever." He said kindly realizing I was sarcastic as he was,

"Well you got the sarcastic part right, not so much the old coot." I asked not surprised he knew this Chase,

"Well could I take me to him I seem to have a problem tripping over young guys today." He said,

"Sure if you tell me one thing." I said; glad to be rid of the mayor's mission,

"Sure. What is it?" He answered me,

"Your name?"

"Akari." He nodded and took me to a room upstairs and said,

"Akari, you're in the same room as Chase."

"Really? There's no one here except…Oh hi Chase." I said smiling a dorky smile while blushing at my stupidity. He said while rubbing the back of his head,

"Well sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long I just wanted to see if you could figure out it was me." I laughed nervously,

"Yeah well, you probably think that I'm an idiot and a klutz now so first impression not a good one. Sorry about tripping over you today. Ha, aha ha." I turned around to leave when he grabbed your hand and looked at me intently his eyes swirling with different emotions and he said after letting go of my hand when I pulled it close to my chest,

"Don't worry about it." I left the inn quickly going down the stairs quickly not caring if I tripped or fell once again. Just to spite me the Harvest Goddess decided to make me fall down and I started to tumble down the steps. I saw I was headed towards an open space big enough for me to fall through though and I closed my eyes and braced for impact that was impending. Instead, I landed in a pair of very muscular arms. I opened one eye and there was this big guy with a head of blazing red hair that caught me. He put me down and I said,

"Sorry I tripped on the stairs." He said,

"Ah don't worry about it that was too easy you're way too light." I blushed as red as a tomato, or his hair in this case, and said,

"Thank you I guess? My name's Akari, you?" He replied exuberantly,

"You're welcome Akari and my name's Owen. I would like to get you a drink if you'd like." I replied quietly,

"Sure."

Soon I was good friends with Owen and Chase as he had come in when he was finished working so he could talk. We were all laughing when Hayden finally kicked us all out. They both asked me if I had a place to stay and I said,

"Yeah don't worry about me." I found the mayor's house and knocked on the door. I looked at my watch and realized it was 11:00 o'clock at night and that who would be crazy enough to stay up at this hour. I waited for a minute or two when the door finally opened. It was Gill, Mr. Annoying. He shut the door as soon as his sleepy eyes saw who it was. Whatever, I could just find a place to stay. Just as I thought that, the door opened again and Gill pointed to the couch. I understood and I immediately jumped onto the couch curled up into a ball and realized he was just wearing boxers. I blushed so hard that I never thought I could blush that hard. Nevertheless, I, being the one-tract mind I am, went to sleep five minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Gill**

**Age: 19 **

**Most likely to: Not care**

**Least likely to: ….Care…**

I opened the door still half-asleep to see Akari. I shut the door in her face and went upstairs to go look for some blankets. I could not find them so I went back downstairs to let Akari sleep on the couch. When I pointed towards the couch, she jumped on the couch and curled up into a ball. I went back upstairs and found the blankets and pillow. It was then that I realized that I was in my boxers and I almost blushed. I went downstairs and saw that she was asleep. I sighed aloud and draped the blanket around her. Then I gulped and lifted her head and praying that she wouldn't wake up I placed the pillow under her head. Then she mumbled,

"Gill?" I covered my mouth for I was about to curse. She then said, "What the…" She then started blushing. I made sure she was still asleep and then I thought, '_**People**_ _**can blush in their sleep?' **_I went back up to my room and wondering all the while, what I was doing in her dream.

Akari's Pov

I yawned and woke up to a good smell. I got off the couch quietly and then realized. There was not a pillow or a blanket there when I went to sleep. I was walking towards the good smell and there was Gill in an apron cooking. Then I started laughing and laughing and he came out looked at me and raised an eyebrow. He said,

"You're lucky I even let you in the house. I should have left you outside to be drowned like a rat." I looked outside and saw that it was raining outside. I was immediately sullen. He sighed and pushed his hair back and I remembered my dream I looked away from him and walked away as my back was against the wall. He asked me,

"Hey don't you want any breakfast?" I said softly,

"Yeah."

"Well, come on and eat." I entered the kitchen and saw that there was a plate full of pancakes and strawberries set to the side. I thanked him when he got me a plate and I put a pancake on my plate and covered it moderately in strawberries. I picked at my food and I could tell Gill was getting annoyed. He asked me trying to hold his anger back,

"Why aren't you eating?" I answered softly,

"Because I'm not real hungry." He asked me,

"And why not?" I whispered,

"I had a weird dream last night. I know it sounds weird not to eat over a stupid dream but it wasn't a dream more of like a glimpse of the future." He put his fork down and turned around seeming quite stiff. He asked me tentatively,

"What was it about?" I stayed quiet. I did not want him to know about **that **dream, no way could he ever learn about **that** dream. It was just too embarrassing; in fact, it was about him. He interrupted my thinking by saying, "Well you obviously don't want to tell me Akari." He turned and smirked at me as if he knew that my dream was about him, "It's alright though we don't know each other well enough for you to actually want to tell me." I said defiantly,

"Just to let I know if you're thinking it was about you; it wasn't. It was me and this guy." He smirked and asked,

"Who was the guy?" I had to think quickly, I knew if I said it wasn't him then he would know it was him. Instead, I had to pick a guy. I picked the guy that most appealed to me.

"It was Chase." He said,

"Oh." He sounded crestfallen like he thought it was him. I said,

"But, you were in it; being annoying as usual." He said even more crestfallen,

"Oh." He grabbed his plate and threw the pancake away. He then grabbed mine after asking if I was done and threw that pancake away and started to wash it. I said feeling bad after not telling the truth,

"Let me do those you cooked so I get to do the dishes." He nodded and went off to do his job at the town hall. Just when I finished the dishes, I looked up and in the window I saw Chase and I went outside the house and he said,

"Tsk, tsk, a man making a pretty lady do the dishes? How horrible of him." I said,

"No, it isn't his fault, I wanted to do it. He cooked breakfast and I just did the dishes." Chase grabbed my arm and dragged me along to the hot spring. All along the way, I asked him where I was going. When I got there, he said,

"Gill told me you had a dream about me. What was it?" I thought, '_**Gill one of these days I'll kill you. See it even rhymes Kill Gill I could see that as a movie.' **_I answered,

"Oh that it was just you took me too a hot spring and look here we are at a hot spring!" He said,

"Oh." Then I sweat dropped and said,

"Is that all the guys here say?" He joked,

"I guess it's in the water?" I brushed it off,

"Well I have to go see Mayor Hamilton today so see ya'!" I smiled and waved at him as I walked off. _**I am so going to get Gill back for this! YA' HEAR THIS GILL! I'M GONNA GET YOU GOOD!**_ When I looked around, I realized that I had no clue where I was. I decided to follow the river. When I arrived at the point where the river becomes an estuary, I followed the beach line to the right. I ended up at the store On The Hook. I knew where to go from there. When I saw Mayor Hamilton, I waved. He said,

"Follow me!" When I ended up at another store a farming store, I saw Owen. I ran over to him and started talking to him until the mayor realized he was talking to air. I then ran over to him and said,

"Sorry, please continue." He said,

"Harrumph. As I was saying until your house is completed you'll be staying here. Who knows maybe you'll even learn a few things while you're here." At that he had an evil glint in his eye and I was scared I was gonna have to do something hard. Then he said,

"Go inside and talk to Ruth, she'll tell you what to do." I listened to him and she said,

"Go and talk to my husband Craig he'll give you some work to do." I thought disgusted, '_**So this is what the mayor had in mind. So not fair.' **_I however went outside and did as Craig asked while he was calling me a wimp the entire time. I was about to tell him to shove it when he finally said,

"Alright wimp that's enough for today." My eyebrow started twitching,

'_**If he calls me wimp one more time I'm gonna do something I know I'll regret later but not now or tomorrow.' **_He was about to say something to me when Anissa said,

"Hey dad it's dinner! If you want to eat come on in!" He yelled back,

"Alright Shorty!" He then ran inside the house leaving me outside, alone. _**'YES!'**_ I then proceeded to run to the bar, but as soon as I got off the farm grounds, the mayor popped out of nowhere right in front of me. I stopped immediately trying not to trip over the short man. He said,

"Don't leave you still have lots to learn!" I said back,

"Too bad I'm just going to the bar anyway!" He then said evilly as I was about to step into Maple Lake District,

"If you leave I can 'delay' your house by several days…or years…" I stopped my foot in mid-step then walked backwards and said,

"Mayor say what?"

"You heard what I said. Now see ya' I'm going to the bar." I got on my knees and yelled out,

"NO~!" I then walked inside and Anissa asked I,

"What were you screaming about?" I was still mumbling in anger at the mayor,

"Nyu stupid mayor…won't let me go to the bar. Well you know what you can shove it mayor." They were all sweat dropping but I didn't even notice. Anissa then asked me,

"Akari do I think I'm short?" Her dad was mouthing 'Say yes' so I said,

"Why yes Anissa you are short." She yelled,

"I'm taller than you!" I retorted easily,

"Barely, and that's not saying much." She just said,

"Meany. Well Dad if I'm Shorty then you'll be Old Man!" I laughed,

"Yeah I like that! I'm Wimpy, you're Shorty, and then, Craig will be Old Man!" He scowled at that and everybody laughed. Then for the rest of the wonderful meal I had a wonderful chat and when I got in bed Anissa asked me

"Hey Akari what do you think of the guys you've met so far?" I replied to her easily,

"Well one's a jerk, another likes me and is somewhat vain, and another saved me from a dangerous fall at the inn. The first one is Gill. The next one is Chase and he's been really nice to me so I can't really say anything bad about him, and the third one is Owen I was falling down the stairs and I fell through the posts and he caught me and said I was really light. So two are nice and one I hate." She asked me slightly blushing,

"Well what do you think of umm…Jin?" I said,

"Don't worry I like him, but I don't like him in that way. You'd make a good couple." She blushed and said,

"Really? You really think so? I think you and Gill would make…" She stopped seeing the death glare I was sending her. Then I sighed and said,

"Well I shouldn't be doing that, even though I hate him I had a dream or vision about him. I had to lie between my teeth so he wouldn't think it was about him. I think he somehow knows though. Not what it was just that it was concerning him." She gasped,

"Really! Ooh tell me what it was about I'll keep it a secret!" I then proceeded to tell her what happened up to when I went to sleep. Then I started to tell her about the dream,

"Well we were in a tight alley and it was raining outside and we were trying not to get soaked. His hair was covering his eyes and we were on opposite sides of the alley. We were laughing for a little bit and then it stopped and there was an awkward silence and I started walking away down the alley to stay out of the rain when he grabbed my wrist and I said, 'Gill?' and that's what worries me because when I say things in my dreams I usually say them out loud. Then he pulled me close to him and held me up in the air close to his chest. Then I said, 'What the…' but I didn't finish because he was smelling my hair and then he lifted my face up and I saw he was blushing and then he closed his eyes and he kissed me. Then I blushed in the dream and I think for real." Anissa said,

"Oh my gosh this is epic!" Saying quickly,

"That isn't the end though after he kissed me I pushed away from him and I knocked him down and I ran into the rain and I thought in the dream, '_**Am I crying?'**_ Then I woke up and I felt a tear slowly traveling down my face." Anissa just sat there speechless. Therefore, I said,

"Don't worry I don't even like Gill so that'll never happen. It's not like I have to have dreams about the one I love to prove I love them." Anissa said sadly,

"But what if it does?" She left me speechless lying there in my bed until I eventually went to sleep. Sleep never came though and when it did, it was about many dreams and I had a dream about a lady with long hair. She was asking me to help her. Who she was I had no idea. Then I had another dream about Gill.

_I was walking down the aisle in a beautiful white gown. It was outside not in the church. I wanted it to be outside at Alan's tree to be close to nature. When I saw him at the tree, my heart fell. It was Chase. __**I'm marrying Chase; get Gill out of my head**__. I was going to marry a beautiful young man and have beautiful kids together and many other things. Yet I couldn't keep my mind from focusing on Gill. I wished he was here, yet when I sent the invitation to Gill the next morning it was back at my house opened and written on it said, __**"Good luck Bell you'll need it not to trip over Chase at the end of the aisle. I'm going away to Flower Bud so this is goodbye. See ya'!"**__ I cried all afternoon head over the letter. I realized that I didn't want to marry Chase the friendship had turned into a crush, and a crush into a secret love, which I had fostered. It had eventually grown ten times larger than the one I had for Chase. I focused on what Mayor Hamilton was saying. He had just asked Chase if he wanted to marry me and he said, much to my sadness, __**'Yes.'**__ He then turned to me and asked me, "__**Akari do you wish to marry Chase, through sickness and in health?" **__I looked around waiting for something to happen, but nothing did so I said, "__**I…"**_

"Akari time to start the day." I opened one eye and said to Anissa,

"Really, tell them I'm sick or something I wanna sleep." She shook her head and said,

"Get up ya' sleepyhead. Or I'll poor water on you." I raised my head off of the bed and stared at her through glaring eyes,

"You wouldn't even dare." She said through equally glaring eyes,

"Oh yes I would. Anyway you're already up so let's get to work."

I worked for the rest of the day. It wasn't as tough as the previous day though. I only had to harvest and hand out the strawberries so it was pretty easy. I gave one to Jin, Chase, and Anissa. Only to find that Anissa didn't count. I waited for dinner in the store section of the house. Some people came in to buy some stuff and I got it for them impressing Ruth and Craig. I introduced myself to the people. They were Simon and Barbara, Hanna and Cain, Dale, Ramsey and his adorable granddaughter Chloe. When I thought I was finally done though this kid with spiky purple hair came in at 4:57 p.m. right before the store was going to close. He said enthusiastically,

"Hey I need some orange seedlings! Oh! You're new here right! Well I am LUKE THE AWESOME WOODSMAN!" He punched his fist into the air and then added,

"Oh I also need spinach! LUKE HEARTS SPINACH! ESPECIALLY BOILED SPINACH! Or spinach cake either is awesome." I couldn't help it even though I hardly laughed he had an infectious jolly spirit. So I said,

"You're funny! Luke you're Dale's son right? How much spinach thingy's do you

want?" He started counting on his fingers then spastically said,

"A BILLION!" I laughed,

"I don't think we have that much!" He pouted then said,

"Alright then I'll take ten." I got the spinach heads and then got him the orange seedling and then he paid and he went off on his merry way. I sighed and closed up the shop and Ruth commended me on my excellent shop keeping skills. I thanked her flopped on my bed and fell asleep instantly without eating dinner.

Gill Pov

_Entry 1:_

_Date: Spring 3_

_So Akari's house was already finished. My dad had left early to go tell Akari. She was so annoying sometimes. Wait change that to all of the time. I never believed one person could be so hyperactive. She is __**way**__ worse than Luke is. She is so ditzy too. I cannot believe that she tripped over Chase and me in one day, and then fell down the stairs at the inn. The stairs are designed to where it is supposed to be IMPOSSIBLE to fall down. Of course, she finds the one way to fall down it, then conveniently into Owen's arms. Either she is a total klutz or she's a female player. I personally think it's the first one. It might be the second one though. I got so pissed at her when she told me it was about Chase, so I told that vain son of a something-or-another that she had a dream about him. I haven't seen her in two days so I guess she's working at Souffle Farm. There is only one thing I like about her so far, and that is that she doesn't give special treatment to anyone because they have a position of high power. That's about it other than that she's worse than every other accursed woman on this island is._


	3. Chapter 3

**Mayor Hamilton**

**Age: Who knows?**

**Most likely to: Forget important things**

**Least likely to: Fix them**

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn." When I woke up, I could not remember that dream I had just that it was about a wedding. I had another dream that I could remember though she was a lady that had wings. When I walked into the shop portion of the house, I saw Hamilton talking to Ruth. He said,

"Akari's house is done so tell her she needs to go and start her farm work." Ruth nodded saying yes. Then Hamilton turned around, saw me there, and stated. "Your house is finished so you can go start building your farm now." I sadly nodded. Then I went to go talk to Ruth she said,

"Well I guess you won't be living here anymore. So here are some potato seeds to help you get started. I know it's not much, but something is better than nothing I suppose. Is there anything you want to know before you leave?" I answered her question,

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could stay here a little while longer. Cause it was nice staying here." Ruth shook her head. Then she replied,

"No, you came here to start on a farm; you don't need to hesitate now. Oh and that reminds me for the work you did you earned 270 gold, so here it is!" I took the money sadly saying thank you. When I said goodbye to Anissa I went outside and talked to Craig. I said,

"Hey Old Man, I'm leavin' to go start on my farm now. You're gonna have a rival now!" He chuckled then said,

"No I'm not you're too wimpy to be a rival!" Pouting, I said,

"I am not wimpy! Oh well, I guess that I'm gonna miss ya Old Man anyway!" He said,

"Hey I have a present that might be extremely useful for you." He grabbed a present and I opened it and in it was a hoe. I smiled my thanks and he added, "It's a little old, but it still gets the job done." I said,

"Alright and thanks." I started to go to Hamilton to tell him to take me to my brand new home when I turned around and gave Craig a hug and said,

"I'm gonna really miss you!" As I was walking off towards my new home, I waved to the Souffle Farm Family. It has a certain ring to it does it not Souffle Farm Family, that is nice.

When I got to my new house, I looked at the field and stood there in shock. The field was an utter disaster. It had weeds covering so much of it that it barely resembled a field, and on top of that, there were rocks everywhere! In the middle of the field stood, a rock the size of, well, it was as big as I was! Finally, two trees towered over my house. I glared at them in the hopes that looks could really kill. I sighed, but I definitely did not give up on my vendetta against Gargantuan Tree One and Gargantuan Tree Two. Those trees shall die, I tell you! They shall DIE! Still, I picked up my sickle and started cutting the evil grass. It eventually turned so dark that I could not see my own two hands in front of me. That is, if I actually had the energy to lift them up. I stumbled to my house and flopped on the bed. In reality, it was the lumpiest and most utterly terrible bed that ever existed on the face of this planet, but I was so tired I did not realize it and I fell asleep within three minutes of my landing.

When I woke up the next day, I was aware of a cramp in my foot and I had realized that I had fallen asleep with my feet hanging off the edge of the bed. I lifted it up to me and massaged it until it felt better. I said to no one in particular,

"I would be a wonderful masseuse! I wouldn't like it so much if I had to massage someone like uggh dare I think of it Mayor Hamil…AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I stopped there because it was too much visual distress. I realized that I hadn't taken a bath last night. Right after I noticed, I wore my work clothes to sleep. Yikes, I must've been sleepy last night. I started searching for a bathroom to bathe in yet there was none. There was only a toilet and a broken sink. My eye started to twitch when I went straight to Mayor Hamilton's house. I knocked fiercely on the door and it opened to see a very irritated Gill Hamilton with his sweater off and his button up shirt unbuttoned. Why I noticed this, I do not know. I suppose my anger intensified everything I saw. He muttered very irritated,

"What do you want?" Oh, I swear I hated this boy every second I talked to him. We were just NOT getting off on the right foot. He started to see the anger rolling off me in waves and he backed up saying,

"Um I did absolutely nothing you shouldn't yell at me because I did absolutely nothing." I asked in a low, fierce, demanding and to Gill apparently downright scary tone,

_"Where is your father?" _Gill started backing up and whimpered,

"I don't think it's wise for you to see him in your current state." I growled at him,

_"If you tell me where he is it will end better…if not I'll hang you by your toenails on the nearest tree and then I'll use bamboo torture while plucking every hair on your head off one…by one…by one..." _Gill gave in considering he was backed against a wall and with my anger, I must have been towering over him,

"Uh h-he's in h-his o-office at Town Hall. Don't torture me." I smiled and in a sickly sweet child-like voice I replied,

"There's a good boy. At least you're reliable." I walked off with my hair standing on end; I marched toward and into Town Hall. I knocked on the mayor's door; Elli was not disturbing me, as she seemed frightened by my aura of murderous intent. The accursed mayor opened the door slowly as soon as he saw my face he shut the door quickly, but not quickly enough. I stuck my foot in the doorway preventing the door from shutting. He fell on his back and started backing away quickly. I entered with a smile as fake as plastic on my face as he backed away all the way, until his back was against his desk. I crouched down and asked him in a cheery child-like tone,

"Where's my shower?" He averted his eyes from my monstrous gaze saying,

"I have no clue what you're talking about…" I yelled grabbing hold of him,

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT NOW WHERE IS MY BLEEPIN' SHOWER YOU BLOCKHEADED MAYOR! I WANT MY SHOWER NOW AND IF I DON'T GET IT, I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR I WILL! I'LL KILL YOU AND EVERY ONE ON THIS ISLAND IF I DON'T GET MY SHOWER!" I finished yelling this with my face twitching. He said softly,

"We can't get your shower because there is a vortex in the sea disabling us from getting the appliances we can't make here…ummm…don't kill me." My anger visibly drained from my face as I realized it was useless, I could vent my anger later on those stupid rocks. I asked the scared mayor,

"Can't you fly it in or something? Like with a plane that lands on the sea or something similar?" The mayor sadly shook his head replying,

"We've already tried to tell them to do that but the vortex disables anything related to the sea near this island, or so we've been told." I asked him starting to get more and more concerned every minute,

"Then Hamilton where am I supposed to take a shower slash bath?" He looked a little afraid at this then coughed and offhandedly said,

"I suppose you could take a bath in the river." I stopped right there, my mouth hanging open very unattractively. All I could think was, in the river…Gill stole into the room to make sure his father wasn't A: Dead, or B: being tortured by the small girl…I think he was shocked and a little bit afraid that I wasn't doing anything. It made my next move unpredictable. He said softly,

"Father what is going on here?" I totally and absolutely ignored everything he had said. I had a mental block on my mind. Everything and anything just bounced off it still leaving my mind in a state of shock. How would I take a shower? Where would I take a shower? "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT!!!!!!!!" Gill looked at me with a curious look on my face and let his father finish explaining to him what was going on. My eye was twitching furiously and I could not believe that of all people I had to get here just in time for the vortex to form denying me my bath. Now that I had vented my frustrations, my mind was thinking clearer. I asked to both of them,

"How long was this vortex here?" Gill sneered at me starting to speak, but I clobbered his head and he shut up. I answered, "I was just making sure…Now was there anything on the island that's not here now?" Now it was Hamilton's turn to speak,

"Why in fact there was! This island was known prominently for its rainbows that covered it." Gill clobbered his father and said,

"Father this is neither the person, time, nor place." If he expected me to stay silent, I sure did the opposite of what he 'expected.' I roared,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT THE PERSON PRETTY BOY!!!?" He stated calmly an eyebrow rose at my outburst,

"I mean that we can not rely and pin our hopes on you, a person so naïve to actually believe what those flyers said. If you haven't noticed a lot of people haven't really trusted you or helped have they?" I burst out,

"That's only because I've been here three days! Do you have some sick idea that I can make people trust me, or become my friends just with a flick of my fingers?! I, like you, have to work so I can earn people's trust and friendship!" I placed an extraordinarily amount of emphasis on the 'and friendship' part trying to get my point across that he needed to work on his friendship skills too. The next thing he said reminded me exactly of my father he even sneered to fit the part,

"What can you, a mere woman do?" I looked down at my feet whipped by the vicious comment; I simply replied, my voice cold, sharp, and shaking with anger,

"A lot, this pathetic, this tiny, this MERE woman can do a lot. You'll see." Gill smirked seeing he had struck a nerve he spoke,

"Too bad I won't. You'll leave before next week, they always do." I raised my hand and he stated, "What are you going to smack me? Have I been a bad boy?" I lowered my hand and looked at my feet grinding my teeth, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. I spoke and I hoped I sounded convincing enough to make him feel remorse letting the tears fall freely,

"Be careful when you make a woman cry. The Goddess counts her tears; we came not out of man's feet to be lower than or a man's head to be more intelligent than, but out of his side to be equal to, to be protected, to be loved." With that said, I turned on my heel and ran out of the hall pushing Gill aside following the path towards my house. Everything was fine there, nothing wrong. How had this day gone so horribly wrong? First, was the bathing in rivers and second was the fact that I had been abused verbally, again. Just like when I was with my 'Father' if he could even be called that. He called me naïve; well he is the one that is naïve to not even think of my reasons for coming here.

_"Hmph, little wretch what are you good for?" I looked up at him hoping he would be merciful to me as he scanned my latest test. I had made a 98 and thought that I had done well, but he had thought otherwise. "How could you make a 98? You failed Akari you failed the memory of your mother again. I thought you would want to honor her since she had died protecting you. I guess you have other plans. I hope you realize your mother's death was caused by none other than you. Yet how do you repay her? You repay her by doing everything wrong, I'm sure she would love that wretch." He tore my paper into tiny little pieces and dumped them off on top of my bowed head. "Akari, you know where to go." I had long learned since not to argue it would only mean extended time. I walked into the dank room and let some tears slide knowing that there would be no time later for if I betrayed any hint of emotion he would scorn me, with his contempt for women and mainly me. I wished that Mom had not pulled me out of the knife's way. Then Mom and Dad would still be together and they would have had a son and that boy would have had a happy life with a loving mother and a doting father. Why he scorned me I did not know, but I do know that I have never been given a hug or any sympathetic act of passion on my father's part. Why my mother stayed with him, I do not know. I suspected that she was forced to stay with him because he threatened bodily harm to me or something similar. I do know however that he loved my mother. Yet he hated me, which came from her own body and from the pictures I had seen I looked similar to her. He came in stripped me down and tied my hands behind my back. He forced my body into the chair and let the punishment begin. By the third day, I felt the familiar relaxation of my body going into exhaustion. He came in and unbelted me from the chair. The water rolled onto to the floor making soft dripping sounds. I did not move. He called to me,_

_"Unless you would enjoy more days under the Chinese water torture I suggest you move." I forced myself up. I walked out of the room. When I reached my small room under the staircase, I landed on the floor, my body too exhausted by staying up for three days to even reach the bed. The only way he had known about my test was because my teacher had e-mailed him saying that I seemed highly upset about my test grade although it was the highest in the class. I let my eyelids close shut as I fell asleep with the tears crawling down my face. I awoke in the middle of the night gathered my bearings and headed towards the door. Whether my father heard me leave or not, I didn't care. If he came and got me, I wouldn't care. I had a vision of mother in my dream she had told me, "Run, run my darling, this is not the man I had married." And I did run I ran until it was time for school. I slowed to a walk and I looked up at the sky wondering how I would survive. I didn't notice anything else until I walked into this beautiful woman with blonde hair. I fell over her partly due to my own natural clumsiness, but it was increased because of my huge exhaustion. I rolled off her, and she apologized in a soothing bell like voice. Her large brown eyes were lit up in concern and she seemed extraordinarily friendly so I hugged her while crying and saying sorry repeatedly. She looked so different from my mother who had died three whole years ago, and yet. She was so like my mother. I started biting my nails and she asked me,_

_"Darling where are you going?" I replied looking away from those large brown eyes that made me want to reveal I was a runaway,_

_"Um, I'm not exactly sure." She asked in a worried voice,_

_"Do you have somewhere to stay?" I shook my head and hoped my tongue wouldn't betray my motives. She noticed I didn't seem comfortable talking about it so she grabbed my hand and dragged me in the opposite way. I asked her,_

_"Where are we going ma'am?" I was trying to be polite as she seemed a high-class woman instead of answering my question she turned around and gave me an enormous hug snuggling me while yelling,_

_"Ah you're just too adorable! Just like my son!!!!! KYAA~!!!" I felt my mouth go slack and was expecting her to tell me to close it before a fly landed in my mouth. Instead, she said, "Alright! I'm taking you home with me!" I asked her,_

_"Madam don't you have to go to work or something similar?" She just laughed and said,_

_"No, of course not silly! I'm on vacation!" I pondered this because vacation in the city just seemed too odd for me. It was odd I would realize later because I had lived in the city all my life and it never occurred to me that this high-class denizen could possibly live in the country. She took me to her apartment and led me to her bedroom. I asked her,_

_"Umm, madam what do you want me to call you if not ma'am or madam?" She turned and answered,_

_"Just call me Mom. That's what all the other kids back home call me anyway." I posed another question,_

_"Um, Mom? You said you had a son earlier what's he like?" I was just searching for something to keep this intriguing woman talking. She was so pretty when she was talking, but now when talking about her own child she looked like a goddess. She said that his eyes' shape were like hers, but they were the color of his father's. His hair was her color and she hoped he wouldn't get pudgy like his father has in recent years. She revealed to me that she believed it was because of the food she's been feeding him so she's been trying to get him on a diet and she's been trying to get her son overly fond of tomato juice. She said he was always going on about how he was going to 'Save the Island!' and that he was going to become mayor, and find a wife as pretty as her! At this remark I said,_

_"Well that's gonna be impossible!" She laughed and her face heated up at my comment. I said, "It's true Mom! I have never known a woman as pretty as you, ever! I mean I think my mom was pretty, but I haven't seen her in the past three years so I wouldn't know, but I think she was pretty in her own way! In your way Mom, you top the charts! Then again no woman has the same kind of pretty as another so everyone has their own kinda' pretty." She said to me,_

_"Well thank you for being so kind take this here. Go on take it." She went to a jewelry box that was on her vanity and pulled out a locket, which had a picture of her holding a baby boy whom I presumed to be her son. I asked her,_

_"Are you sure!?" She simply nodded and then started to tell me more about where she lived and about her family and friends, yet she never once even asked me my name. She looked at the clock and said,_

_"Oh it's time for me to go to a spa! You wait here I'll bring you some dinner back just wait here alright?" I nodded and closed the locket. It was beautifully wrought with diamonds in the shape of a heart. She had told me she didn't want it because who would wear a locket that had a picture of them on the inside of it. I waited and waited and waited for hours on end. That's when I saw the police officers walking in the hotel. That's when I realized she wasn't coming back. I walked outside and heard the ambulance rush down the street. I started to follow it and eventually it vanished from sight. I kept walking toward the hospital though and I entered it and realized, what would I tell them? How would I find her? I couldn't. All I could do was wait until she, hopefully, came out. One of the nurses came up to me for I had been sitting in the chairs for a while and asked,_

_"Are you waiting for someone?" I nodded my head yes and she asked, "Who are you looking for?" I looked at my feet and told her,_

_"I don't know her name, but I know she's in this hospital. She wouldn't ditch anybody so I know something must have happened. I only met her today, but she's important to me and she told me to call her by Mom and I don't know anything else." She shook her head,_

_"Honey, most of the women in here is a mom to someone and if she told you to call her that I don't really know what to tell you. If you're talking about that woman that was rushed in from a stabbing she's in critical condition right now so only family members can see her, but you can stay here if you like?" I nodded my head feeling my body go numb as I realized I could lose my second mother. I stayed awake for three days not going to sleep seeing if she would come out. Right as I went to sleep, I saw these two people come in. A father and a son, they asked for a Mrs. Hamilton. The clerk whose name was Cherie said that she was in critical condition and that only family was to see her. I couldn't stay awake any longer so I fell asleep. When I awoke, I saw the crying son and his father walked out of the hospital! I ran up to the nurse wobbling a little bit from lack of sleep and asked about Mrs. Hamilton. They said that she had died this morning, right after I had gone to sleep. I felt totally and utterly numb. I let one tear slide down my cheek as I walked away from that town. The locket felt cold and heavy against my chest. _

When I woke up from that dream, actually reminder of my past, I felt extremely tired like I had never slept at all. I wanted to find the father and son and give back the pendant. During my five years of working as a laborer, I never once spent it on myself I only bought myself meager pieces of food something that was cheap. I didn't know what I was going to do with that money. I just knew I had to save it up until one day a flyer came zooming in my face as I woke up from the inside of my little hut. I realized it would take most of my money to get there, but I believed it was worth it. I had been a laborer for five years a little thing like farming couldn't get me, Akari, down! That's how I got here to now to lying in my bed drinking milk, I couldn't stand coffee. I felt so down and I realized that farming was starting to get me down. More or less Gill's fault. So I was going to prove him wrong. Just you wait Gill. First, however time for my bath.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Kathy

Most Likely to: Have fun

Least Likely to: Flutter

It was a week ago, today that Gill had said those harsh words to me; I had made my farm prosper waking up at six in the morning and not going to bed till one in the morning. Sure, the hours were getting to me, but I was still alive and that was a plus. I actually did bathe in the river until I could get the shower. In fact I still do. I had asked Owen to help me dig a little canal off to the side of the river in a cluster of trees and when he asked why, I had explained to him that I had no shower in my bathroom and that using the sink to bathe myself wasn't really working. Plus, it cost too much so I didn't want to use it. I walked down there and walked behind the pinned down branches and I had ducked into the water leaving my clothes where I could see them. Nothing happened really, so I stepped out of the heated water and dried off. I had realized the water would be too cold in the winter so I had bought a bonfire set and I had found a little brick and I dug underneath the 'tub' and I flipped it upside down starting the fire heating the stones. Yesterday I had gone up and smashed the rock thanks to my mining skills acquired by spending five hours in there per day, and asked the owners of the animal shop how much the available animals cost. They said they had chickens, cows, and sheep. I realized it would be more profitable to buy the chickens for one they grew up faster and two I would only have to buy one. So I then went down to the carpenters where I asked how much it would be to buy a chicken coop when Bo came running in saying something about Luke cutting the Mother Tree Root. He was talking about that giant root, I saw the day before that when the Gidiot came up and asked me if they hadn't cut it yet. I was glad about that. It meant I could get to the mine quicker which meant more time to prove the Gidiot wrong. I was happy because today I could do many more things. I might even get to the bottom of the mines again and do some fishing! I started to walk with my hammer in hand to the mines when I saw Kathy. She was walking towards me and I waved. She started talking to me and asked me something startling, she asked,

"Are you and Owen going out or something?" I started to laugh I told her,

"Don't worry about it Hun, I'll hook you up with Owen. Anyways he's like a big brother to me and I'm like a lil sis to him! At least I hope." Kathy was blushing during my entire rant. She then said,

"You remind me of someone I used to know." I hopped up and down excited that I reminded her of someone,

"Who?! Who?! WHO?!" She said silently,

"You wouldn't know her, but she was…wait IS THAT HER LOCKET?!" I looked down and said,

"This? A lady I met five years ago gave me this." I was a little worried because I was trying not to divulge the fact that my father was abusive and I was a runaway who didn't finish high school. I was only a freshman when I ran away. I didn't need pity. From anyone. Kathy took my locket and started to open it when I realized she was taking the locket off of my neck. I grabbed the chain and yelled,

"Kathy! Give that back! She gave it to me before she died!" Tears were in my eyes as I realized that my idol used to live here and that I would have to give my prized possession up. Kathy still kept pulling though, I kept pulling, and eventually the locket's chain broke. The fat tears were rolling down my face as I gathered the locket and chain that had never once left my neck. Kathy realized what she had done and started sputtering with wide-eyes,

"Oh my goddess I'm sorry Akari. I'm so sorry!" I walked away towards the blacksmith's pulling out a rare metal. I thought it fitting she looked like a goddess so the last remnant of her should have something pertaining to a goddess. I asked Mira to make a chain out of that ore for a locket. She nodded and ordered Owen and Julius to work on it. I would come back tomorrow. Instead of leaving however, I sank into a chair and leaned forward looking at the floor. Kathy was still flitting about me saying sorry. The locket felt warm inside of my palm. I finally got annoyed of Kathy's fluttering. So I yelled at Kathy,

"Stop! You're ruining your pretty!" She stopped and asked,

"My pretty?" I sighed,

"Yes, your pretty. You are the type of girl who doesn't mind getting dirty and is alright with flirting, and hardly ever blushes, but when you do blush, it is really pretty. That is your pretty. Now stop acting like a butterfly ruining it." She blushed and I added, "See what I tell you? Anyway answer this and it'll be all forgiven." She nodded yes and I finished, "Who was it that I remind you of?" She laughed,

"I thought you would have figured it out by now!" I laughed glad to see Kathy back to her usual self. She added, "Well think about it. That's my answer." Think about it I did. I thought about it the entire rest of the day and once I got into my bed and closed my eyes I realized. Mrs. Hamilton. As in Mayor Hamilton. As in Gill Hamilton. I sat up wide-eyed shocked by that realization then closed my eyes and shook my head then said,

"Ah Hell!"

The next day I went up to Kathy during her working hours at the bar and said I figured it out. She said,

"Really! I thought it would take you forever!" I quickly said,

"Shu-SHUT UP!" Embarrassed that I had taken that long, my face started to heat up. She said,

"Aw~ look who's blushing! You're so adorable!" I pushed my newfound friend away and said mock angry,

"Stop torturing me! You Meany-head!" She laughed and asked me,

"Who are you gonna give it to Mayor Hamilton or the Gidiot?" Yes, I had let her know what Gill had said to me and told her my personal nickname for that blockhead, can you blame me? Hey, at least I had stopped her from pounding Gill's head in. In return, however she teased me about liking the Gidiot. Me like Gidiot? Yeah right. Anyway, I answered,

"Seriously is that even a question?" She laughed out loud causing Chase to glance at us. He came over to talk to us. He said,

"What are you two laughing at over there?" We shrugged. Then Kathy gave us away by giggling. I stepped on her foot, then answered Chase's question,

"Oh we're laughing at a personal friend of mine the Gidiot." He cocked his head at me in a confused look and I replied, "Gill plus idiot equals Gidiot…" He laughed at that when I filled him in on all that had happened in the city minus the part where I was homeless and had been a runaway. He then held his chin and said,

"I can understand why Kathy asked that question. We all know, except you, that Gill was exceptionally close to his mother and was crushed when she died. That's what gives Gill his Gidiot attitude today." I rose up. Chase asked, "Where are you going?" I answered,

"To give this back. To Mayor Hamilton of course." I walked the short distance from the Sundae Inn to the Town Hall and entered and totally ignoring the Gidiot's presence asked Elli,

"Where's Mayor Hamilton?" She shrugged her shoulders and pointed to Gidiot. I sighed and said, "Gidi—er I mean Gill where's your father?" He said in an icy cold tone,

"Now you talk to me?" Oh, he was still holding a grudge after not talking to him at all. Umm how to go about this,

"Ah yes, I'm sorry for not talking to you or at least being civil. Now I ask again. Um where's Mayor Hamilton? It's urgent business concerning the…" I stopped there wondering where to go from there I couldn't say rainbows cause I could talk to Gill about that and umm well that would be a lie. I didn't lie. Ever. Well almost never. He said sighing clearly annoyed with my existence, which only served to infuriate me making it harder to stay civil,

"He's sick. Now go." I said angry at him,

"No he's not I just checked your house! He's not there!" Gill looked angry,

"You broke into our house!" I yelled back,

"NO THE FRONT DOOR WAS OPEN!" He calmed down,

"Right. Anyway if I tell you where he is it needs to be done in private." I nodded he brought me into his office then said, "He's in the city looking for a girl my mother told him to look for. Right before my mother died, she told us to look for this girl. She said she would be in her apartment, but she wasn't. I try to tell him that she probably sold it to get money cause Mom said she was a homeless girl my age." I accidentally let my eye twitch horribly, he angrily spoke, "What's your problem?!" I said,

"Not all 'homeless' people are like that you know!" He retorted,

"How would you know you probably were born with a jewel encrusted spoon in your mouth you spoiled bitch!" I shook my head and muttered,

"If you only knew…" He said angrily,

"If I only knew what?!" I spat at him,

"The HELL I went through growing up. Anyway did she say anything else about me—er uh I mean the girl?" I realized that I didn't want him to know I was that girl he would probably blame me for her death or something like that. This was the point of no return, I was "Crossing the Rubicon" if you will. He shook his head,

"Yeah, uh why do you want to know?" I rolled my eyes then he accused, "Why are you rolling your eyes?" I said quickly hopefully not too much so,

"Because I might know the girl and I know if she is the girl that she hasn't sold the locket yet cause she's trying to find that woman's family." All right, it was a slight lie. I had already found them. Sue me. He said,

"Well, she said that she had short brown hair and brown eyes and she also said uh…" I asked him,

"Uh what?" He finished looking away so as to hide the blush on his face that also went on mine,

"That she was pretty and she was as pretty as my mom and would make a good wife." Oh, shit. At least I was right not to tell him that it was me. Now I would just return the necklace under the door in the middle of the night. Wait am I blushing?! Oh, crap I gotta get outta here! WHY WON'T MY LEGS MOVE!!!!!!! Gill said,

"Akari you're blushing?" Whew, he didn't ask why I could just say yes and get outta here. I swallowed. Then he noticed. He asked,

"Akari what's in your hand?" Time slowed down and he was reaching for the locket, which I had in my hand, which would reveal everything. Shit, shit, SHIT! As soon as he reached my hand, he started to pry it apart and I pulled my hand back, but he didn't let go and he fell on top of me and as I was falling, I threw it out the window. He opened my hand then muttering, "I don't see what the big deal is…" Then he opened it and saw that nothing was in there he looked at the window and told me, "You threw it out the window didn't you?" It was more of a rhetorical question yet I still answered,

"NO!" He got on the windowsill intending to search for it. I grabbed the back of his vest and wouldn't let go. I closed my eyes and heard an,

"Akari let go." I opened one eye and saw he was holding a tomato? How did that get there? Then I saw Chase and Kathy in the background hiding behind some bushes… They both gave me the thumbs up and I knew they saved my ass from Godgilla. Oh, another name to add to my evil list of Gill nicknames…Uh oh, Godgilla is speaking what did he say,

"Is this from your farm Angela?" I said slowly,

"Uh yeah it is from my farm. I, uh, brought it to show you that I a…" I was at a loss for words when I realized that I could use what he said to me against him, "I wanted to show you that you were wrong in thinking that a mere girl could do nothing as you so proclaimed the other day." Godgilla smirked and said,

"You do realize this is the 12th of spring?" I said angrily,

"Yeah ya' think I'm an idiot bub?!" He smirked again and said,

"You do realize that tomatoes grow in the summer and not in spring?" Oh, shit so that was what he was smirking about. I felt my jaw starting to go slack when I had an idea. After death-glaring at Kathy and Chase for their huge ignoramic blunder and they slinked away quietly, I realized it had to involve lying, which I felt was necessary right now. I would ask the Goddess for forgiveness later, right now I needed to lie! So I said,

"Well turns out that my friend gave me a tomato tree last year and it grows tomatoes all year round so this would officially be my first crop as a farmer." I saw a little symbol on the front of the tomato that said. Souffle Crops. If he read that then it would all be over. With my right eye twitching, I grabbed the tomato out of his palm and said,

"Now that you've seen my first crop I shall take it to ship now if you don't mind." I walked out of there rather quickly and walked out of sight of the mayor's window. I waited until I saw Gill go back into his office and I snuck along the building staying away from the windows. I stopped for a minute thinking about singing the Mission Impossible theme song. I decided it's fine so I do it. As I'm creeping along the wall Gill leans out of the window above me and yells,

"Akari shut the f*** up!" I look at him my mouth agape and reply, harshly I might add,

"Well that was slightly unnecessary." He raised his left eyebrow and replied,

"So is singing the Mission Impossible theme song." I stuck my tongue out at him and started creeping along the wall. He shakes his head and goes back into the town hall and I find the window that I threw the pendant out of I look for the pendant and do not see it. Then somebody taps me on my left shoulder I turn around screeching,

"I'M NOT LOOKING FOR ANYTHING!" I see Chase picking in his ear and he says,

"Really Akari it sure looks like you are looking for something?" He holds the pendant up in the air and I just totally glomp him while yelling,

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU SAVED ME! AFTER TOTALLY SCREWING ME OVER! BUT STILL YOU SAVED ME!" He pushed me off of him and said,

"You are welcome. Anyway who did I save you from?" I quietly replied calmer now,

"You saved me from Godgilla! GODGILLA!!!!!!!!! He he…" Chase raised an eyebrow at my newly found nickname I exclaimed, "Hey it's all in good fun! Now what am I going to do to thank you?" He eyed me carefully and grabbed my hand and dragged me over to Daren's tree and said,

"Well, in answer to your question you could let me do this." With that said, I saw a mischievous look in his violet eyes. He leaned towards me and kissed me full on the lips. He slowly pulled back with a smile and a slight blush on his face. I sputtered searching for words,

"Well that was certainly uh forward!" He blushed and said,

"I'm sorry I did that I didn't even ask your feelings first." I held my head high to hide my blush as I said,

"That doesn't mean I didn't like it Chase!" He raised an eyebrow as I leaned in to kiss him. He grabbed my face and stroked it as we leaned in closer and our lips brushed just as we heard in a familiar twang,

"Aw! Look at the two lovebirds!" I put my forehead to Chase's chest and yelled,

"Shut up Kathy!" Chase chuckled his breath hot and for lack of a better word sexy on my face. I started to walk away to join Kathy who had gone down into the inn when Chase grabbed my arm spun me around and kissed me. I smelled the scent of oranges all around me. It was not overwhelming at all; it was just there, like orange blossoms. I moved my head downward to stop the kiss. My breath was heavy as was his and he stood there and let me go slowly giving me the pendant back as I walked down to go tell Kathy this new improvement. As I was walking I turned around and saw Chase with his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he sat on a bench; however, I almost could have sworn I saw a pale face with shocking blue eyes looking at me in sadness.

Dear Diary:

Today was bittersweet. Angela came today and had something she wanted to give to me, but she threw it out the window and I could not find it after work. Instead, I found her first, supposed crop, I knew it wasn't hers though because I saw the Souffle farm sticker on the tomato and it wouldn't have fit in her small, delicate, wait I only meant delicate because anyone would agree that she seems very frail, palm. I made her blush today so I guess that was good. Wait, why am I happy about her blushing? I do not know diary, but I know when I think of Angela I think she is crude, masochistic, non-feminine, overly energetic, dirty, smelly, politically incorrect, and over all…Damn I forgot what I was going to say…ah she's overall incorrigible. She is also incredibly shameless just kissing the blockheaded Chase Orange-head in the middle of town square where everyone can see, and making Elli get her mind off of her work because of the stupid shows she watches and then forces me to listen to what she says. Honestly, diary, I do not give a damn what a love triangle is and what Will has to do to win Angel's affections away from Charles. It's an utter waste of time if you ask me.

Sincerely Gill Hamilton


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Luke

Age: 19

Most Likely To: Pull a Prank

Least Likely To: Not Wear a Bandana

That morning I felt I woke up with purpose. I was going to chop down those two trees to get enough wood for a chicken coop. I grabbed my axe and watering can. The seeds that I had planted, after I had cleared the field, had finally started to sprout. I wished the flowers would bloom soon. Once they bloomed, I could officially say that I had started to run a farm. I had three little sprouts all lined up. Three little plants with the three bags that I had gotten. I was a little upset that you get only one plant per bag, but I got over it. I heard a knocking at my door and when I opened it, I saw Chase holding a chicken egg. I asked him,

"What are you doing with a chicken egg?" He shrugged and answered,

"My friend gave me this, and I wanted to share it with you." I smiled and said,

"Thank you Chase. Speaking of I will make this egg my first chicken! Oh and Chase I wanna show you my new plants!" I dragged him over to my plants and he raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Um, how many bags did you buy?" I told him three and he said uncertainly, "You should know well each bag holds enough seeds for six plants…" My mouth dropped open and I screamed to where even Toby, who gave me my fishing rod a week ago, could not escape the sound. I asked him,

"Are you serious? I could've had EIGHTEEN PLANTS!" He said,

"Yeah I thought even you would know that, I guess not even though you're new!" He let out a chuckle or two and I said in an imitation of Clint Eastwood accent,

"You think this is funny! Do ya' think this is funny punk?! Do ya'? Well do ya'! I'll show ya' funny…" With that said, I promptly started to tickle him and he started laughing even harder! I straddled him and now I blush back thinking upon it, but I started tickling him everywhere, under the armpits and behind his knees on his sides and I took off one shoe. Goddess only knows how I managed that, and I started tickling him on his foot. He pushed me off him, and I landed on my back and then he picked me up and placed me on my doorstep. He laughed a little and said,

"That egg is a handy cooking ingredient you can make lots of tasty dishes with it. That is of course if you don't want your first chicken with it. Well see you." He waved goodbye and started walking away with his hands in his pockets humming an unknown tune to the sky. I shook my head and put the egg underneath my pillow so it could stay warm. I garnered my money and headed off to the workshop to buy a chicken coop. When I got there, Luke was jumping up and down at the door waiting for my arrival. Once I went inside, he spoke in a very quick, and might I add loud, voice,

"Hey Akari! How are you doing?" I answered slowly,

"Alright, I guess how are you doing?" This was what he was waiting for because he said so fast that I don't believe anyone could have followed,

"WellwhenIwokeuptodayIwasthefirstupsoIpulledaprankonbothDadandBosonowIhavetomindtheshopwhileBoandDadgoouttoworkandIamsooooooooooooooobored! HeyhowboutplayingagamewithmeAkari?" I didn't understand a bit of that sentence. I only understood 'sooooooooooooooo bored' and 'play a game with me Akari' I said,

"Um I can't. I came here to order a chicken coop." He went off again,

"Oh well I can just write that down and then we can play a game. I mean I only saw three plants on your farm so I figured you wouldn't have anything to do really." I actually saw the sense in that. I guess Luke was not as dense as I thought. I replied,

"Alright what's the game?" Luke's ginormous blinding smile turned into a frown as he said,

"Um, I have no clue…WAIT I HAVE IT!" I tilted my head and asked him,

"What do you have?" He said,

"An idea stupid." I asked again,

"Alright what's the idea?" He replied,

"It's the idea for the game duh, and they call me stupid." I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and said, as if I was talking to a very small child who didn't understand,

"Okay Luke, what's the game?" He smiled as if he had finished a triathlon,

"We're going to see who can pull a better prank by this time next week." Hm. I was one for pranks let's see if he could beat mine. I don't know what I could pull on him however. I'll have to think on it. He said, "Alright, let the pranks commence. I agreed and made sure he told Dale that I wanted a chicken coop. He went upstairs because he said he had to get some laundry done and I said,

"Ok." Then I walked a little and I remembered our little game and I saw an umbrella I grabbed it and made it expand. I then walked outside and sure enough as soon as I put the umbrella over my head, it started to rain dirty water mixed with a couple of boxers. I said loud enough so he could hear,

"Oh I almost forget the weather report said it was supposed to be raining dirty laundry." Then I dropped the umbrella and walked away. I turned my head and Luke was looking at me then yelled,

"REALLY?!" I nodded and replied,

"Go check it out."

As soon as I got home I thought about how every day when I went to the mine and I saw Luke he always had his bandanas on. Then again, dying all his bandanas pink is weak. Hmmmm..… "AH HA!!!!!" I knew what I would do but it would take some help.

The next day I went to the Church and I prayed to the Harvest Goddess that she would help me on my quest and I know that this may seem childish to her, but this could be Luke's punishment for cutting the Tree. I smirked as I went my way.

**Ok this next part I had already written as a one shot parody thingy but I decided this would be a hilarious prank. I think you guys deserve to see what my devious mind has concocted. Oh! and btw this will be in Luke's pov! **

I woke up yet again with a feeling of someone waiting for me. Ever since Akari and me started this prank war I had been feeling this way. In my dreams, or dream, I hear a voice that sound so calm and soothing except for what she's saying. Yes, I know it's a she because my dream said so. She says in a taunting voice, everytime "Luke~ I'm coming~!" Then I would wake up in a cold sweat and I would turn on the lights but no one would be there and I would slowly go back to sleep.

This time however, she said something much more scary. It felt like I was awake and I saw a light I started towards it and once I almost got there I fell and face planted into the floor. Then I felt a presence beside me and it was her. She said in that evil, innocent covered voice, "Hey Luke~! See ya' tomorrow!"

I woke up in a cold sweat and I walked slowly toward the light fearing the worst. I turned it on and I saw in dark red letters on the mirror which I suspected was blood. _Luke, I'm coming jussst for youuu…… _I screamed and ran into my fathers room and quickly told him what was going on. However, he said,

"Luuke it's probably just a dream. Go back to sleep." I whined,

"But DAAAAaad it says so in my room!" He blinked once and walked upstairs with me to show me that nothing was there. When we got up there the lights were off. I was sure I had left them on. Dad turned on the light and he said see Luke nothings there. There wasn't anything there. I could have sworn there was though. Maybe it was just a dream. So I shook off my fears went to sleep and dreamt of spinach.

When I woke up I went down and ate breakfast quickly and went out to start my work. It was still early so it was still dark out. I got to the woods quickly and I started chopping wood. When I had finally chopped down a tree I heard this beautiful voice humming. I started walking towards it and I started to have another cold sweat. I heard a person get up and in the same voice I've been hearing for days say.

"_See Luke I told you I'd come just for you…" _There was a girl there who looked like…OMIGOSH THE HARVEST GODDESS!!!! She turned around and had a very evil smile on her face and that was all I saw because she was holding the mother of all paddles. A long wooden one with leather and ginormous nails in it. I screamed and started to run, but I found my feet weren't moving. I turned and she was coming towards me and said,

"You said I could come and spank you if I wanted…" She then bent me over pulled down my pants so I was in my boxers then I closed my eyes and heard a "SNAP!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA OMIGOODNESS THAT IS SOOOOO HILARIOUS!!!!"

"I KNOW RIGHT LUKE HAS FINALLY BEEN PRANKED!!!" I turned around and I saw Kathy in the Harvest Goddess Costume and Akari with a camera and video camera. I knew then that this was a prank.

**Omg that sounded so much better in my head oh well this was what I could remember from what I had written in my notebook…That I lost…hehe *sweatdrop***


End file.
